Moment of Truth
by SeikoUchiha18
Summary: This is a continuation of kogalover22's story Our Moment. I was so inspired after reading that I just had to add on to it! Kagome and Sesshomaru have been meeting in secret and what if after their secret meeting Kagome discovers a secret of her own? Will Inuyasha become angry? How will the others react? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Story notes: This is a sequal to kogalover22's story Our moment. This is a SessXKag fic, don't like it don't read. Also please note that Kagome is over 18 in this story and finished with school, ty. :) Enjoy.

Chapter 1

The few times that Kagome had met Sesshomaru in secret were always her treasured moments. Once they were finished and he left Kagome would get a bath and make sure she over used her soap and shampoo. However, after this last time Kagome started to feel strange. She was waking in the mornings feeling sick and she would empty her stomach.

"I'm worried about you Kagome. Do you need to return home?" Kagome looked at Sango and nodded, "I think it would be good for me to. I have to talk to my mom about something too." Inuyasha grumbled, "Great we're going to lose time getting more of the jewel shards." Kagome grumbled and very lowly, almost where no one could hear she said the magic words and Inuyasha hit his face.

They weren't too far from the village so Kagome decided to walk to the well even though Sango offered to take her there on Kilala. Once she was at the well she threw her legs over the side and jumped in. "There she goes." Miroku commented. "Let's wait for her at the village." Sango said holding a tiny Kilala.

"I'm home!" Kagome said walking into the front. "Welcome home dear." Her mother greeted her with a smile. "I need to talk to you mama." She sat down and nodded, "What's on your mind?" Kagome sat down and took a breath, "Would you be mad if I was pregnant?" Her mother's eyes widened, "Oh Kagome... Are you?" Kagome shook her head, "I don't know, but I'm waking up in the morning and I feel sick..." Her mother placed her hand on hers and smiled sadly, "You are a grown woman Kagome. I believe that it would be your decision to become a mother. Your best option is to take a test. I will go to the store in a few and get one for you." Kagome stood and hugged her mother, "Thank you mama." Kagome went up to her room and her mother got ready to leave.

Kagome started to feel nervous and placed a hand on her stomach. She had a feeling she was carrying a growing child. Not just any child, a hanyou and it belonged to Sesshomaru. She sighed laying down on her bed and kept her hand on her stomach. Kagome knew that the others would be shocked and Inuyasha would be angry. She wasn't concerned with Inuyasha's reaction, she was more worried about Sesshomaru's. If she had taken her pill on time she wouldn't be in this perdicament, then again what if youkai had a stronger seed than a human and even the pills wouldn't have worked? Kagome let out a frustrated sigh as she laid on her side.

She was woken up later by a knock at her door. "I'm back Kagome." She sat up and her mother opened her door. "I will set these on your desk and you can take it in the morning." Kagome thanked her mom again and she was left alone with her thoughts. She got up and took the box out of the bag reading the back. Once she got it memorized she hid the box in her desk drawer and went to help her mom with dinner.

It was early in the morning when she got up. Nervously, she opened the box and package in her room. Hiding it in her sleeve she went to the bathroom and followed what the directions had said. After waiting for three minutes she looked at the test. Sure enough the results said positive. She felt her heart sink and she went back to her room. An hour went by as she just stared at the test. She didn't know what to tell everyone and started to think it over.

After telling her mother the results she decided it was best to have the baby in the feudal era. Since the baby was going to be a hanyou and quite possibly have dog ears like Inuyasha she didn't want to have it in a modern day hospital. If she knew Sesshomaru she knew he would want to be by her when she gave birth. Or maybe he wouldn't want to? Her mother reassured her that everything would be ok and to come see her before the baby was born.

She decided to go back, but not tell the others yet. Not until she was able to tell Sesshomaru first. She slid into the well and started to climb up the vines. When she finally got to the top and sighed there was an all too familiar voice, "Oi! About time you came back!" Kagome frowned, "Geez, thanks for being concerned about my health. You are just so nice!" She wasn't in the mood for his attitude and sat him before heading to the village alone. She was going to stick with a stomach virus until she could tell the father first. She hoped Inuyasha wouldn't catch on until then.

Author's notes: I couldn't help myself but to make this!kogalover22's story seemed to need more than where she left off! I hope it's good and suspensful enough!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Notes: This is a continuation of kogalover22's story Our Moment.

Chapter 2

The stomach virus excuse worked and everyone decided it was best not to travel until she felt better. Kaede could see through her excuse though. Kaede had pulled her aside from the others and far away from Inuyasha's ears. "Ye can tell me the truth child." Kagome had smiled sadly, "I didn't think you would believe that. The truth is.. I'm pregnant, but I don't want the others to know yet." Kaede nodded even though she was surprised, "I take it Inuyasha is not the father?" Kagome shook her head, "No and he will be furious when he finds out who it is." Kaede had nodded again, "I would not believe you as one to give in to Koga's advances." Kagome knew Kaede would know who it was without even saying it. "It is still hard to believe that the great Lord Sesshomaru would charm ye." Kagome couldn't help but blush when Kaede had said that.

After talking she went back to the others and laid down. She was feeling so tired and just wanted a nap. Shippo was more than happy to nap with her. Since she had slept all day she decided to go for a walk when everyone was asleep. Inuyasha asked where she was going and she would spit back, "No where for you to be concerned with! I will be back in a few." He grumbled and settled back in his spot.

Sesshomaru just had to see her again and left Jaken with Rin. He knew the toad would not let Rin be hurt or he would lose his life. She would be safe until he got back.

He walked down wind through the forest so he wouldn't attract his ignorant half-breed brother. He could feel Kagome's aura moving towards him and he stood in place letting her come to him. After a minute of waiting he was rewarded by a surprised Miko. "Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" She quickly put up a barrier so they wouldn't be interupted. His face was calm, "Can I not see my mate without being questioned?" Kagome's face blushed when she heard the words 'mate'.

He went to her and embraced her letting his lip caress hers. She backed away gently, but still in his embrace. "There is something important I need to tell you Sesshomaru." He released her and looked at her giving her his attention. Kagome took a breath and looked down, "You're not going to be happy with this but..." Sesshomaru was growing impatient, "Tell me." She nodded and looked up at him sadly, "I'm.. how would you say it.. with pup?" She tried her best to explain it to him, but he knew it was coming. "So you are with my child?" She nodded keeping her eyes down. He lifted her chin to look at him, "Look at me Kagome." She lifted her eyes to him and blushed softly when she saw no anger in his eyes. His lips softly brushed against hers and she relaxed. "I will need to place a mating mark on you soon. It would be best if you had the child at my castle, it would be safer." She seemed confused, but understood. "I will come to retrieve you in two days. Make sure you are ready by then." He gave her a gentle kiss on her head before leaving. She removed the barrier and knew she had to tell everyone when they were awake.

Sesshomaru mentally kicked himself for boreing a child with a human, but she was no ordinary human.. she was a powerful priestess. Perhaps their child would have untold power? He still kicked himself for becoming his father. The other Lords would laugh and mock him for having his father's 'tastes'. Oddly he would still seem cold, but only Kagome, their child and Rin would know his true side. He needed to remain cold to his servants in order for them not to see him as weak. He would protect his human mate better than his father had protected his.

Inuyasha immediately jumped up when Kagome had came back and with the scent of his brother on her. "Where have you been?" Kagome frowned at him, "I will explain in a minute.. stop barking at me!" He growled and jumped down in front of her, "Why do I smell Sesshomaru's scent on you?" Kagome wasn't really in the mood for this. She gave him a good sit before she asked the others to come outside for a moment.

Inuyasha sat on the roof of the hut with his ears twitching in frustration. As the others had sat down Kagome took a breath, "I might as well come out and say it... I don't have a stomach virus..." Sango and Miroku seemed confused. "Then out with it!" Inuyasha spat. Kagome looked at them with a calm face, "I'm going to have a child." Everyone was shocked and Sango looked at her, "Who is the father?" Inuyasha growled balling his hand into a fist. Kagome took a breath with her eyes avoiding Inuyasha, "Sesshomaru... is the baby's father." Everyone was really shocked to hear that it was him and not Inuyasha. "I'll kill that bastard!" Just as Inuyasha was jumping off the hut Kagome yelled, "SIT!" Causing him to fall to the ground making a rather large indention in the ground. "I won't explain myself, but it happened and I regret none of it. I love him and he is coming to get me tomorrow." "Over.. my.. dead.. body.." Inuyasha managed to say in pain. Kagome sat him angrily again and looked at the others. "Kaede saw through me and we talked. I saw Sesshomaru last night and told him first because he needed to know. He thinks it will be safer if I have the baby at his castle." Sango frowned, "But we won't get to ever see you." Kagome smiled sadly, "I'm sure I could get him to let you come see me. I'm sorry I couldn't help get the shards back faster..." Kagome felt sad; she had wanted to finish collecting the shards, but without getting them faster she would stay with Sesshomaru longer. Sango shook her head, "It's ok Kagome. We can manage to collect them." She hugged her friend and Shippo tugged on her sleeve. "Does that mean I won't get to see you either?" Kagome smiled at him, "Sesshomaru knows I see you like a son. I'm sure he will let you come with me if you want?" Shippo was happy to know he would still be with his serogate mother. After a while Inuyasha had gotten up and vanished. Kagome hoped he wasn't going to do anything stupid.

Author's notes: Ahhh I'm on a roll! I've never been this inspired to keep a story going. I hope you guys like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Notes: This is a continuation of kogalover22's story Our Moment.

Chapter 3

Kagome was told by Kaede that having a child who was half demon would mean that her pregnancy would be shorter since the baby would develop faster. Kagome was a little nervous hearing this. There was still no sight of Inuyasha and she knew he was hurt. She never truly loved him as deeply as she did Sesshomaru. She saw him as a friend she didn't want to lose, but he obviously loved her more. She had gone back to see her mother and tell her what happened and that she wouldn't be home for a while. She was glad her mother understood.

Kagome couldn't sleep that night. She was too excited about actually seeing the home that Sesshomaru retired to when he wasn't traveling. She wondered what it looked like and if she would be sharing a bed with him or if she would have her own room.

Inuyasha sat by the tree he had been pinned to and growled again. He would make Sesshomaru pay for taking something he loved. Sure he still loved Kikyo, but those were feelings of remorse. He had hurt her and she had died. It was more of a debt than actual love. Kagome was different from Kikyo, she was more fiery and outgoing, outspoken and caring. The thought of his older brother tainting what should have been his made him even more angry. He wanted to beg her to stay and raise it as their own, but as long as Sesshomaru lived he knew that wasn't possible. He growled again and punched the ground.

Kagome was ready to go by the time the sun was a little past sunrise. She cradled Shippo against her waiting for a sign of Sesshomaru. She knew he wouldn't come into the village so she was waiting at their spot for him. Miroku and Sango was with her to keep her company and to say goodbye. Not too long after Sesshomaru appeared with Aun. He noticed the little kitsune pup was clinging to her and her seeming to not want to let go he gave her a gentle nod as a sign that he could come with her. She hugged Sango and said goodbye to Miroku. He knew not to touch her in a perverted way because Sesshomaru wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

As she was about to get on Aun, Inuyasha showed up seeming defeated. His shoulders were hung and his head low, "Kagome.. please stay.." She sighed and went to him patting his head, "I have to go with him. Please understand.. You were my friend and nothing more." His ears were flat back making him seem like a lost puppy. He watched her get on Aun's back and they left. Inuyasha had punched the ground again and yelled in frustration. Sango and Miroku wasn't sure of what to say so they left him to his thoughts.

Kagome had cast her head down a little feeling bad for Inuyasha. The hurt look on his face as she had hurt him. Just then a hand touched her cheek. She looked up to see that it was Sesshomaru. His expression soft and she closed her eyes leaning into his hand. She knew this was the right thing to do and Shippo could play with Rin. Kagome had gripped Aun's reigns as they took to the air. Shippo held onto her tightly making sure he wouldn't fall off. She became excited when she knew they had crossed the territory of the Western Lands. She still couldn't see the castle, but knew it wouldn't take them long to get there.

She had cradled Shippo since he was tired. When they had gotten there he had made Aun land in the garden instead of the front gate. He didn't want to draw attention to his mate. Sesshomaru helped her down and she smiled down at Shippo, "Wake up Shippo we're here." He yawned and looked up at her and moved so he was holding onto her shoulder. "Follow me and I'll take you to your room." She nodded following behind him. He knew she wouldn't leave Shippo behind so when he had gone back to get things ready he had a room done just for Shippo.

"This room is for Shippo." The doors opened and the walls were a soft green and there were tons of toys and a nice bed for him. Shippo jumped down from Kagome's shoulder and ran into the room jumping onto the bed, "All this is for me?" Sesshomaru gave a soft nod and the little fox jumped, "I love this!" Kagome had smiled and looked up at Sesshomaru, "Thank you for doing that for him." She only got an 'hn' which always was his yes response. "Our room is down the hall." He turned to walk down the hall and Kagome told Shippo she would be right back. He stayed to play as she followed him.

He opened the doors and it was a very large room. There was a large bed with white silk sheets and a vanity table. Kagome was amazed at the size of it. She noticed there was a white kimono with purple butterflies and a yellow obi resting on the folding screen across from the bed. "Your kimono is hanging there. Get changed for dinner." She nodded and before he left he placed a soft kiss on her forehead making her blush. Once he was gone she slipped out of her old clothes and dressed into the kimono making sure her obi was tied right. She had never noticed it before, but her hair had grown longer. It came to her waist now and seemed softer. She used some of the hair pins sitting on the vanity to pin her hair up.

Once she was done and dressed she stepped out to see Shippo waiting on her. She smiled at him and he skipped over to her, "You look so pretty okaa-san." She giggled, "Thank you Shippo." He held onto the bottom of her kimono as she walked towards Sesshomaru who was looking down the opposite hallway. His ears picked up the sound of silks rustling and turned to see his beautiful mate smiling at him. Kagome looked around, "Where's Rin?" "She is in the dinning room already." Kagome smiled and nodded following him into the dinning room where Rin was already ready to eat and arguing with Jaken. Rin looked up and smiled big, "Kagome! Does this mean Rin has a mommy?" Sesshomaru gave a soft nod helping Kagome into a chair. Rin giggled happily and Kagome smiled, "And a little brother." Rin grew even more excited when Shippo had jumped into the seat next to Kagome. "Hi Shippo!" He smiled at her, "Hi Rin!"

Dinner went well and Kagome tucked Rin in then Shippo before heading into her own room. Sesshomaru moved behind her and nuzzled against her neck. "I still need to mark you." She couldn't help but to tilt her head to the side and relax. Her body signaled that she was ready and he covered her mouth as he bit into her neck. Kagome let out a scream which was muffled into his hand. He licked the wound which made her shiver. He helped her out of her kimono and looked over her body in the moonlight and soft light of the candles. She blushed softly and he held her close to him as his lips pressed against hers. Kagome let out a soft relaxed sigh as he laid her down onto the bed.

After their, for once, gentle love making Kagome had fallen asleep with her head against his chest. He listened to her soft breathing and held her close. He could feel she had somehow melted his once icey heart. He couldn't let himself grow too soft or it would be his undoing, just like his father. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight with the silk sheet covering her waist. Sesshomaru just shook his head and relaxed enjoying not being bothered and feeling peaceful for once. Things were certainly going to change now and he hoped not too much.

Author's notes: I'm soooo happy with how this is turning out. So should they have a daughter or a son? I think it would be awesome to see what his reaction would be to have a daughter or heck even twins. xD I'm on such a role!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Notes: This is a sequal to kogalover22's story Our moment. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

It had only been a month since Kagome had gone to stay with Sesshomaru and she still wasn't showing even though her sickness had weakened. Shippo and Rin would play in the garden while Kagome would keep an eye on them. Sesshomaru seemed busy answering to letters and diplomatic messages. He still hadn't told the other Lords about already having a mate. He didn't want to deal with their mocking and rude comments. Even he knew he wouldn't control himself if one of them said something out of line about her.

About 2 weeks into another month and Kagome noticed she had a small bump. She guessed that she was about 4 months in human standards. So she would have the baby at the end of summer. She was craving things she knew wouldn't be available in the feudal era. She wanted to go home to eat, but knew Sesshomaru wouldn't like leaving her alone. He would often check on her and see if she needed anything. It was cute in a way and at the same time it made her sad that she couldn't talk to any of the servants.

At night she was so tired that she often fell asleep before Sesshomaru joined her. One night she stayed awake resting against him. "Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Sesshomaru didn't realize the question was for him. "Hn?" She smiled and looked up at him, "Do you think it is a boy or girl?" He shrugged his shoulders at her question. He wouldn't admit he wanted a son. He brushed the thought off as he looked down at her noticing she had fallen asleep. He just held her close as she slept.

It was mid-summer and Kagome was starting to show more. Her stomach was growing quite large and the baby was starting to kick more. It felt odd to her, like bubbles in her stomach. Rin was amazed and always wanted to feel. When they were alone Sesshomaru would rest his hand on her stomach feeling his soon-to-be child kick against it. It had never felt anything like it and was curious. Kagome would tell him that it could hear his voice and hers. When she was asleep he secretly would talk to the baby still thinking of a son.

The leaves started to change colors and Kagome knew the baby would be born at any time. She asked Sesshomaru if she could have Sango there to help her since none of the servants were to talk to her. He agreed and had gone to get her. Sango was happy to see her. She hugged her careful of her belly, "Awe Kagome you look so cute!" Kagome giggled, "Thank you Sango. I thought you could help me when the baby came." Sango nodded, "I would love to." They had a quest room close to Kagome's so in case the baby came during the night it would be easier for Sango to reach her.

It was early in the morning when Kagome started to feel pain. She knew that having a natural birth was going to take longer and needed to stay in bed and try to relax. Sesshomaru was already up and had gone to get Sango. They had extra blankets and water. Sango made sure to keep her cool wiping the sweat off her head. Sesshomaru stayed out of the room until the baby was born. He went to go through papers as Sango tended to Kagome. It was a long day, but the baby was finally born after noon. Sesshomaru's ears caught the sound of tiny crying. He waited by the door for Sango to let him in.

After a few minutes Sango had gone outside and gave him a smile, "She's ready to see you." She stepped out of the way letting him into the room. He saw a very tired Kagome holding a bundled up blanket. She smiled up at him, "It's a girl." Sesshomaru didn't know what to say, but to move closer and look down at the bundle. She had very short white hair and tiny dog ears. Her eyes weren't yellow like his, they were a deep blue like her mother's. He sighed inwardly, glad that the baby didn't resemble his ignorant brother. Kagome nuzzled her gently, "Isn't she beautiful?" Sesshomaru nodded gently and used his typical 'Hn' response. "She needs a name." Kagome said looking her over. "Tsuki." Was the name that Sesshomaru said without a second thought. Kagome smiled nodding, "I think that fits her perfectly."

Sango smiled as she noticed Shippo and Rin were wanting to see. She knocked on the open door and Kagome looked up, "Yes?" Sango smiled at her, "I think Shippo and Rin want to see." Kagome giggled, "They can come in." Sango waved at them and they went in slowly. Kagome held a hand out to them, "Come see your sister." Rin and Shippo smiled big and went to her side and looked. Kagome showed them her little face and Rin giggled, "She's so cute!" Shippo looked up at Kagome, "What's her name?" Kagome looked down at the infant, "Tsuki." Rin smiled big, "I like that name." Kagome giggled and yawned. Sesshomaru looked at them, "Let her rest now." They nodded and left the room. Sesshomaru touched her head, "Rest now. Sango will watch her." Kagome nodded and let Sango take the baby from her. She closed her eyes relaxing as Sango took her to her room. Sesshomaru didn't expect it would be a girl and wouldn't admit he was happy about it. He would train her to fight and be strong. There would be no other option.

Author's notes: hehe I had to make it a girl! I'm very satisfied with the name I chose. I'm sorry if I mispelled anywhere. I get too excited when I type. If you have any opinions or additions let me know. Thank you to everyone who left reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Notes: This is a sequal to kogalover22's story Our moment. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Kagome woke up in the evening feeling better. She looked around and noticed something like a bassinet was by the bed. She sat up and looked at it closer and saw Tsuki was sleeping soundly. Kagome smiled down a her and went to get up. She felt sore and stretched some. Her stomach growled and just then the door opened. Sesshomaru had came into the room with a servant. The female servant was holding some food an had her eyes cast down. He told her where to set the food and then to leave. The servant never looked up.

She smiled softly at him, "Thank you, how did you know I was hungry?" He looked at her calmly, "I heard you." She blushed softly and picked up some grapes eating them. Sesshomaru made sure she ate before casting his eyes over to Tsuki. Kagome noticed him looking and smiled, "Want to hold her?" He didn't seem to want to answer that question. He wouldn't admit he was scared to hold her. She seemed too fragile for him to hold even for a small moment.

Kagome had gone over and picked her up gently. She went to him and stood in front of him. "Just hold your arms like mine. You won't drop her or crush her." He looked at her, "Do not command me." She shook her head and held up Tsuki to him. She noticed him swallow hard and put his arms how she had hers. Kagome held back a giggle and placed Tsuki in his arms gently. He stood very still with her in his arms. The infant opened her eyes and looked up at him, her blue eyes looking at his yellow ones.

He thought at this point she would start crying and be scared of him, but she gave a strange smile. She was oddly calm and Kagome smiled at her, "She knows who you are. Tsuki isn't scared of you. I'm guessing you thought she was fragile?" Sesshomaru gave his 'Hn' response and Kagome gently took her from him cradling her. He gave her a kiss on the head before she sat back down. She was very happy that Tsuki was so calm. It was easy to tell what she wanted or needed.

* * *

Time flew fast and Tsuki was four months old. She was sitting up already and giggled and smiled. Kagome always wondered if she would start trying to talk soon, but she shook off the thought and enjoyed watching Tsuki become curious. She understood enough to point at something to know what it was. Kagome was more than happy to tell her what it was. When Sesshomaru would bring Kagome food, Tsuki would smile at him and coo. His emotion was always the same, but inside he was smiling. He didn't want to admit that she was cute and took after Kagome.

The next two months seemed quicker when Tsuki started crawling and babbling. Kagome tried to get her to simple words using ma and da. She kept waiting for her to say 'mama' and for when she would use 'dada' on Sesshomaru. She would giggle at the thought when she would do that to him. Kagome kept waiting for it and one day got her wish. She was getting Tsuki to slowly repeat da. When Kagome would point to the door and ask, "Where is he?" Tsuki would tilt her head and reply, "Da..." Finally Kagome asked at the right moment cause when she did he came into the room and Tsuki's face became bright and she held open her arms, "Dada!" Kagome giggled and clapped her hands, "That's right Tsuki, it's dada." Sesshomaru didn't want to admit he was happy, he did let a smile come out.

By the time Tsuki was one she was saying small words and pointing to different things letting her mother tell her what it was. Kagome was shocked at how much she was growing. Sango would come by and see her and play with Tsuki, cooing over how cute she was. Kagome finally decided to ask, "How is Inuyasha?" Sango sighed and looked at her, "I don't know. He started staying in the forest after you left. He won't come into the village anymore." Kagome felt bad and wanted to see Kaede. "I miss Kaede." Sango had suggested that she go see her sometime. Kagome agreed and said bye to Sango when she left.

After putting Tsuki to bed and about to go herself she sat down and looked at Sesshomaru, "Do you think I could visit the village? I really miss Kaede and I could talk to her about children." Sesshomaru was calm and looked at her, "If that is what you wish." Kagome gave him a soft smile, "Thank you Sesshomaru." He gave his 'hn' response and she leaned over brushing her lips against his. Of course he had to keep his beast calm. When Tsuki was old enough to have her own room he would reclaim his mate's body then.

He had gotten up early and Kagome woke up to an empty bed. She got changed and made sure Tsuki had eaten and was dressed warmly. She met him in the garden where Aun was ready to go. Shippo had decided to stay behind with Rin to keep her company. Sesshomaru held Tsuki while Kagome got onto Aun's back. Once she was settled he handed her back to her and they took to the air. Kagome had a close grip on her making sure she was secured to her. Keeping the cool air off of her as they flew. Kagome was nervous about going back to the village and knew Inuyasha would catch her scent and go to see her. She nuzzled Tsuki brushing the thought back. She hoped it was going to be a good visit.

Author's notes: Sorry I made this a little short. I didn't want to run on with a day by day play of Tsuki growing up. I know someone wanted there to be another and I might add another, but I will have to see. I am dealing with my own pregnancy (I'm 16 weeks) and I tend to eat all day and want to sleep early. I'm typing these as I go. So if it takes me a little bit to add on I apologize! Try to deal with me! Thanks!


End file.
